This Evening
by scorpioryo
Summary: For some, Christmas is not the most wonderful time of the year, and for others, it's the perfect exuse to bring pain to others. Ishizu x Shadi... for a friend of mine! Ryo and Yugi POV. One-shot holiday special!


**This Evening**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). Constructive criticism is accepted any very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. One-shot holiday special! Enjoy!**

* * *

RYO POV

I walked through the busy and loud halls of the mall. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was making last-minute purchases before tomorrow. Everyone but me. I was supposed to meet Yugi and everyone else at the front of the large shopping building at 5 pm, but it when I looked at my watch, it was 7 pm and no one has showed up. I sighed as I slipped my hand back into my coat pocket. Why did they always do this to me? Was it because of him? No one ever saw me, Ryo. They only saw him. He's robbed me of my body, my thoughts, and my life… even my name.

As I continued on through the mall, my eyes began to water as I thought of what the others were doing. They had probably come in through the Sears or JC Penney's, and didn't bother to call me on my cell phone. I gave them all my number, so why do they refuse to call? I tried to rub the tears away, but they were quickly replaced by even more salty drops. I looked up and saw a bright store sign. It was the Disney Store, Amane's favorite place to buy everyone gifts for the holidays. I bit my lip as I remembered my twin sister's friendly smile. I hurried away towards the exit, not even glancing behind my back.

* * *

I walked along the cold cement sidewalk, doing my best in dodging the patches of ice that would sneak up on me when I least expected it. Even though my black coat was zipped up to my neck, I still shivered as a gust of wind blew by. My teeth chattered, and I looked in front of me. I saw many large silver buildings, all closed early for the holidays. I could see my breath as I sighed.

When I was almost out of Down Town Domino, I could hear a Christmas bell being rung a few steps ahead of me. When I looked up, I saw a man dressed in a Santa costume shaking a bell as he stood next to a red tin. I walked up to him as I pulled out some extra change from my jeans.

The stranger smiled as I dropped the coins into his bucket.

"Merry Christmas, young one!" he thanked. I wore a fake smile, and nodded.

"Merry Christmas," I mumbled back. I could feel my spirits being lifted as I continued home. But when I took my next step, my foot wasn't sturdy, and instead of going forward, I fell backwards.

"Are you okay, son?" the man urgently asked. Instead of answering, I began choking on my embarrassment and I stood up. I started running away, tears flying from my face. He was mocking me. _Why be generous? There's no point. All it does is prove that you're weak-hearted. _I slipped again, and I crashed into the sidewalk a second time. I was still tearing, and didn't bother getting up. I just stared up into the gray sky, watching more snow fall. I heaved myself up, and I walked on, looking at my feet.

As I left Down Town behind me, Yugi's game shop came into view. As I approached closer, I could see that the lights were all on and I could hear loud Christmas music. Anger and hurt stabbed my heart. They were having another party. Another party where I was mistakenly left off the guest list. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my screams. I walked up to the front door, and sighed. I pressed the doorbell, and I was surprised when someone was able to hear it.

"Good evening, Ryo," Yugi's grandfather looked up at me with surprise, "I'm sorry, but Yugi said that only people he invited are allowed to come in." I shook my head, and I pulled out a small box wrapped in green paper and tied up with a red ribbon.

"I that case," I asked, "could you deliver this present for me? It's for everyone." The old man nodded, and I placed the box in his wrinkly hand. I walked away, towards my apartment.

"Merry Christmas, Ryo!" he called out to me, but I didn't have the heart to answer. I should have expected this. They weren't the kind of people to forgive and forget, especially about me. Unfortunately for me, I was too kind of a person not to do something nice for them over the holidays. _It's not like they'd do the same thing for you… so why do you try being nice. _I gritted my teeth, trying not to listen to his sharp words. I looked my feet, and slowly made my way back home.

* * *

I walked down the hall, looking for my room number. When I found my wooden door, I placed my hand in my pocket, and jingled around until I felt something odd-shaped and cold. I grabbed my key, and pulled my hand out. When I reached out to stick it inside the doorknob, I dropped the medal object onto the velvet red carpet. I bent down, picked it up, and pushed it in. I turned the key to the left, and when I heard a click, I twisted the knob and pushed the door open. When I entered, I pulled out the key and shut the door behind me. I unzipped my coat, and hung it on the coat rack. I untied my shoelaces, and then pulled my feet out of my sneakers. I threw them towards the rack, watching them slam into the cream-colored wall. I walked into the living room where my small tree was lit as it stood on my coffee table. It was the only Christmas decoration I had put up this year. I wouldn't have bothered with it, but it was Amane's favorite, and I couldn't throw it away like some other piece of trash. _Why not? It's not like she really cares, Ryo. _

"Stop it," I whispered, "just leave me alone." _You can't get rid of me that easily, Hikari! _I could hear him laughing at me… mocking me. However, he was right. I couldn't just order him away. But I did know how I could finally be free of him.

My body shivered more from my idea then the cold as I walked into the kitchen. I pulled out the silverware drawer, and I reached in. I grabbed a steak knife. I set it down on the counter as I ran into my bedroom. I ransacked my closet, looking for the little candle set Shizuka had given me a few years ago. Eventually, I found all six, still wrapped in the plastic. I never really bothered opening them. I don't usually burn candles, and I knew that Jounochi's sister was felt sorry for me.

I went back into the kitchen, and I set the candles next to the knife. I began pulling out drawers, looking for my matches. I found them in the drawer next to the silverware. I opened the packet up, and pulled out a single match. Then I pulled the plastic off of the candles, and pulled them out one by one. I set them down on the hard kitchen tile. I lit the match, and I placed the little flame over each of the candles. When they were all lit, I blew the match out. I slipped out of my red turtle neck, and the Millennium Ring was could be clearly seen against my pale torso. I folded the turtle neck as neatly as I could, and then placed it on the countertop. I sat on my knees on floor. I reached for the knife, and I gripped it hard. I won't be his slave anymore. Once I complete this task, I'll finally be free. I held the handle with both of my hands, and held the knife above my head. Tears ran down my face, but I couldn't find a single once of sadness or regret within my heart.

* * *

YUGI POV

I had invited Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Shizuka over to my house for a Christmas party. Even though I laughed at their jokes and sung the carols, I could feel an ache in my heart. I drank my soda with a serious expression.

"Hey Yugi," Grandpa announced as he walked into the room, "That was Ryo. He said that he wanted to give you something." I looked up at his grandfather, who was holding a wrapped box. I grabbed the box from him as everyone ran over.

"I wouldn't open it, Yug," Jonouchi advised.

"I think he's right," Honda agreed, "It might have been Bakura pretending to be Ryo."

"But what if it was Ryo?" Anzu asked.

"We should open it," Shizuka said, "if we don't, we might hurt his feelings." I nodded as I began to pull the red ribbon, and then ripped off the wrapping paper. It was a small black box. My hand shook was I pulled the lid off. What I saw inside made my heart skip a beat. It was the Change of Heart trading card, as well as a little note. I unfolded the paper, and my body went completely numb.

"Hey, Yugi," Honda asked, "What's wrong? What does the note say?" I looked up, and turned the paper around so everyone could see. It only had one thing on it: the number 4.

* * *

"Grandpa, can't you make this hunk of junk go any faster?!" I yowled as we drove down the streets of Domino. We were all heading towards Ryo's apartment, praying that we weren't too late.

"Clam down, Yugi," Grandpa growled, "I have to stay within the speed limit, not to mention all of this ice." He and Anzu were sitting in the front of Grandpa's mini van, and Shizuka, Jonouchi, Honda, and I were sitting in the two back rows. I gripped the black box. Why was Ryo doing this? Doesn't he know how much pain we're all going through because of him? _Perhaps it's apart of some plan Bakura came up with. _I shook my head. The number was written in Ryo's handwriting, not Bakura's.

"Yugi," Anzu advised, "you should sit down and buckle up. If we have a crash, you'll fly…" She never got to finish her sentence. Grandpa had sped over a patch of ice on the road, and now the van was spiraling towards a medal lamppost. Since I wasn't wearing my seatbelt, I crashed trough the front window before the car slammed into the poll. Dazed and confused, I looked up, and to my horror, the lamp had crushed the top of the car like a foot killing a bug. I was all cut up, but at least I was alive. I knew that I was the only one who could save Ryo now. I called an ambulance for Grandpa and the others, and when I hung up the phone, I ran through the park, a short cut Ryo had shown me.

* * *

RYO POV

I could feel a smile forming across my face. Not only was I going to relieve myself of this parasite, but I was also going to save the world from his terrifying wrath. Just when I felt the cold blade touch my bare skin, I heard someone knocking on my door. I looked up, and there was a second set of gentle banging. I stood up and placed the knife on the countertop. I slipped back into my turtleneck, and then opened to door.

"Hello?" I half expected to see no one here, but I was wrong. There was a young girl bundled up in a fluffy pink coat with a woman, most likely her mother, standing next to her. When I looked behind them, I saw a red wagon with a few cans of food in it.

"Sir," the girl squeaked, "would you like to donate some food for our food drive?" When I didn't answer right away, the woman spoke.

"We've been going around town all day, and we've found that people aren't as generous as they used to be," she explained, "we need at least a wagon-full so we can donate all the cans to the food pantry." I looked at the girl and saw that she had bright red nose, as well as red cheeks.

"Wait one moment," I asked. I ran back into the kitchen and opened my pantry. I pulled out a few canned fruit and vegetables, as well as uncooked noodles, an extra loaf of bread, and a box of juice pouches. I walked back out and set my donations inside the girl's wagon. Both the woman and the girl smiled.

"Thank you so much, sir," the woman thanked. The girl nodded, and they walked back down the hall as they yelled merry Christmas. I smiled and shut the door. I walked back into the kitchen, and then blew out the candles. I picked them up, and threw them into the drawer with the matches. Then I placed the steak knife back into the silverware drawer. _So you're having second thoughts? I knew you weren't strong enough to do it. _He began mocking me again, and I pulled out a pocket knife my father had given to me. I unfolded it, and without a second thought, I threw off my turtleneck and slammed the blade into my stomach. Blood oozed out my mouth as my body became numb, and I laughed as I fell to the carpeted floor.

* * *

YUGI POV

I ran into the apartment building, and I found Ryo's room. I froze when I smelt blood on the other side. My hand shook as I turned the knob. It was unlocked, something that's unusual for Ryo. When I peered inside, I saw a teenager with white hair on the floor. There was blood coming from his mouth and bare stomach, and his eyes were closed. I had been too late. I cried, too sad to scream. I kneeled down by his body, and removed the pocket knife that took his life from his pale hand. I pulled out my cell phone and called the hospital.

"Hello," I shook, "there are two bodies here in this apartment room." After I gave the answerer the information she asked for, I hung up. _Two? I see only one. _I gripped the knife I took from Ryo. I began to violently slash my wrists. I had lost everyone. What was the purpose of me still living? There is no reason.

"Forgive me, Ryo," I whispered my last words as I fell backwards, enjoying my final breaths of life before I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

EPILOGUE

When I peeked through my half open eyes, I saw a bright light above my head. When I tried to move, a hand held me down. I began to panic, no knowing who that was or where I was. The light was pushed away by another hand.

"Stop the surgery," a female voice ordered, "he's conscious! Hurry up and finish that last stitch!" I felt a needle pierce my skin, and I grunted in pain. I couldn't see any faces, only masked shadows. They flicked on the lights, and I saw that I was in what looked liked a hospital. I turned to the doctor who was removing her face mask. She looked at me with blue eyes filled with worry. She placed her tan hand on my shoulder. It felt warm and caring.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded, too confused to answer. Another person in white walked next to the black-haired woman.

"E-excuse me," I cracked, "a-am I…" I trailed off, but they kept waiting for me to answer.

"Go on," the male doctor pondered.

"Shadi," the female scolded, "don't push him, my love. He's just regained consciousness."

"Am I dead?" I asked. They looked at each other, and then laughed. I felt even more confused.

"He's funny, Ishizu," the male laughed, and then turned to me, "no, son, you're not dead." Ishizu nodded.

"It's just the hospital," she added, and then frowned, "sadly, you were the only one who survived the night." My body became numb? What was she talking about?

"Others," I asked, "Who?" Ishizu rubbed away a tear as Shadi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We had five people die in a car accident," he explained, "and we found you next to a dead body in an apartment." Another body? What had happened last night? Who were the people in the car crash? And, perhaps more importantly, who was the other person with me?

"The car accident victims were pronounced dead at the scene," Ishizu continued, "they were Hiroto Honda, Anzu Mazaki, Sugoroku Muto, as well as Katsuya Jonouchi." I stared at her with disbelief. They were all dead? How could this be?

"Who was the other body?" I shook. Shadi stepped up, pain and hurt in his eyes.

"He was pronounced dead at 4:44 am," He explained, "Yugi Muto, grandson of Sugoroku Muto." I burst out crying. Why did they all have to die? It was me that I wanted to die, not them! _They're as far away from you then ever. Now you're all mine. _I wept, realizing that he had won his sick game. _Merry Christmas, Ryo._

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, okay?! I **_**was **_**going to kill Ryo, but I just didn't have the heart! So I killed everyone else instead *smiles*. I know a few you are going to be sending death threats to me because of this, but I don't care! I wrote some Ishizu x Shadi for a friend… apparently it's her new favorite straight paring. And I kinda borrowed Ishizu being a doctor from her, too. But other then that, THERE ARE NO INTENTIONAL PARINGS! I just know someone is going to say something about pairings. Jeez… Anyway, please leave a comment. It would make me very happy and feel appreciated! Happy Holidays everyone! **


End file.
